The present invention relates to a module for a motor vehicle which includes a steering knuckle and a suspension strut.
In a motor vehicle, it is usual practice to assemble the corner module of the vehicle from separately formed components of suspension strut, steering knuckle, brake caliper, wheel bearing, and other components. The suspension strut includes an outer tubular housing for a hydraulic damper, with a lower spring seat, a mounting bracket, and a stabiliser bar bracket mounted on the housing. A coil spring is positioned between the lower spring seat and an upper mounting assembly. The mounting bracket is used to attach the hydraulic damper to the steering knuckle. This known arrangement has disadvantages associated with assembly of the corner module and manufacture of the components, because of the need for accurate interface connections.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages.
A module in accordance with the present invention for a motor vehicle comprises a suspension strut including an outer tubular housing for a hydraulic damper and a spring seat; and a steering knuckle; wherein the housing, the spring seat and the steering knuckle are formed as an integral one-piece assembly.
The module of the present invention provides a reduction in assembly complexity, time and costs by removing the need to provide accurate interface between the housing of the suspension strut and the steering knuckle.